The House of El
by Shaggy54123
Summary: what would happen if Superman had a sister? in this story you'll read about just that. everyone's favorite man of steel becomes as brother in this fun strange story with a couple of surprises thrown in. I pull content from the comics and movies, but I am adding a few new things to make it a little interesting. you will be able to tell there are some references to man of steel
1. chapter 1

The House of El

Chapter One: The Destruction of Krypton

Three days before the end of Krypton. Jor-El wakes and begins the development of his son's ship. When his wife Lara Lor-Van wakes she begins helping him construct the spacecraft. Jor-El looks at his wife knowing that the planet could be destroyed at any point. Jor-El takes his wife's hand.

"Lara, I have given my word to the council that I will not leave Krypton. However you could escape. If we build a…" Lara interrupts.

"My place is by your side Jor-El. I will not leave you. This world you have chosen for our son to live on, he will not fit in." Jor-El sighs and starts working again on the ship. As he is programing the computer he begins speaking.

"He will look like them. His destiny is to be a grate man my love. Please Lara if one of us should live it is my wish that our family live on." Lara reaches up and pulls a strand of hair out of her head as does Jor-El. They each place their hair in a locket then exchange them. Jor-El holds his wife in his arms as he gently kisses her. They begin hearing a faint cry coming from the other room.

"Lara our family will live on. Now go. If my ears don't deceive me Kal-El is wanting your attention." Lara leaves to attend to her son. Jor-El begins the automated systems that will assist him in building the ship so he can leave to see the council.

On Planet Oa the Green Lantern by the name of Abin Sur is speaking with the guardians. He is making his case on attempting to save the residents of the planet Krypton.

"Guardians, I urge you to send squadrons of your best lanterns to this planet! It's distraction is eminent, and we are talking about the existence of an entire species!" Ganthet already greaves for the Kryptonians. He glanced around at his fellow Guardians able to read their minds and know their decision before the young Lantern knows of their decision. He hastily begins speaking.

"Take one squadron of lantern, No more than ten are allowed to make the journey. Now leave the flight to Krypton will take three days you haven't much time." The other guardians glare at the sympathetic fool. Abin Sur leaves quickly with nine other lantern to begin the rescue. Krona begins levitating and looks at the other guardians.

"Ganthet you went against our decision. How are we ever supposed to keep order when you let emotions cloud your judgement? We are all in agreement, if you go against what our decision is then you are going to be exiled and stripped of your power." Said Krona. Ganthet agrees to their decision knowing he was out of line.

The lanterns travel across space and arrive just as the planet is beginning to detonate. Abin Sur and the other lanterns dash to the surface as Krypton is meeting it's doom. The lanters are taken back at the sight of magma bursting forth from the elegant blue plant as they attempt to save as many Kryptonians as they can. Fishers open in the crust of the planet spewing forth death and destruction as the people scramble in a made race to save their own lives from the inevitable demise they are sure to face.

Abin Sur flies through the air searching homes for survivors when he notices a ship rip through the atmosphere. He makes his way to its origin post haste. He lands and sees a man dead on the ground. He is wearing what appears to be a suit if armor with a family crest on the chest piece. He hears a woman's voice speaking to someone. As he walks toward the voice the ground beneath his feet begins to tremble. With a determined mind he charges toward the voice and grabs her holding her close. He uses his ring and make a shield around their bodies as lava erupts around them.

He flies the woman and himself off of the planet. The other lanterns join them each only having a small handful of the residents. Abin Sur looks at the woman.

"were taking you to Oa." Before he continues speaking he sees the pain in her eyes. It's as if her very soul has been shattered. "Ma'am what is you name?" she attempts to compose herself long enough to answer the question.

"M- My name is Lara Lor-Van, I am, I mean I was the wife of Jor-El."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Rebuilding

Three months later Lara is set up on a refugee planet the lanterns founds for the Kryptonians. It orbits a red supergiant just as their home planet had. It's rich soil and nitrogen basses atmosphere provides a home that will sustain them. The planet however is more mountainous is terrain with the summer leaves being pure white and the grass a soft orange. Lara looks around her new surroundings then among her fellow Kryptonians. She approaches one of them, a science officer by the looks of his blue garb.

"I am Lara Lor-Van former wife of Jor-El. Did you manage to save any technology that may assist us in creating a shelter?" Lara says in an authoritative voice. The officer raises a brow with a look of hatred for the woman standing before him.

"I am Lor-Dov and you are no longer my superior. If not for the council and you husband all of Krypton would have lived." He says. His words are like venom to Lara. Jor-El spent his remaining days saving their son and positioning the council to inform the citizens that Krypton was dying, however they refused every time.

"My husband did all he could to save our planet Lor-Dov! You know not of what you speak so hold your tongue. Out of us left I alone was the highest ranking official and if our culture is to thrive one again we can not give into fear. The Green Lanterns will return with what technology they can find from our home world. Until they return I suggest we make some schematics. Abin-Sur has agreed to aid us until we are on our feet. Now if you have any problems with what I have said please challenge my house." Lara says as she threatens him.

Knowing he is out classed in rank most likely means he is out classes in skill. A challenge to her house would only result in the death of another Kryptonian weather he won or not.

Just as he said he would Abin-Sur helps them as much as he can. Three weeks into their building Lara requests to travel to earth in order to retrieve. She tells him of how in desperation they sent their son away so he may live even if they would die. He uses the computer located in his ring to look up information on planet earth.

Abin-Sur gives a sigh as he begins speaking in a sorrowful tone. "The Guardians would not allow such a request. Earth is protected under the statute of Avera." Lara looks at him not knowing their terminology. "That means exposure of life off their world is prohibited. They are a primitive species and interfering with their world could bring about distraction on more than one world. This is one of the few laws that is punishable by death. Your son was sent against his will so the guardians would not punish him."

Tears begin streaming down Lara's face knowing she will never see her son again. "My husband Jor-El chose the planet." Her voice cracks as she speaks

"Then his sentience has been carried out. The only way a planet is no longer covered by the law is if it evolves enough to travel the stars with ease or if a Lantern is chosen from that world." Before he can continue speaking he sees the hope in Lara's eyes. "As I have said they are primitive. A lantern has never been chosen from earth." Lara interrupts him.

"A lantern was never chosen from Krypton either, but that doesn't mean it wasn't possible." Her hope is fleeting fast as she speaks with him. Her hand is clasped around the locket that is hung from her neck. "I, I have a request of you. I need a machine constructed." She holds out some parchment.

He takes the paper and looks over the design. He looks into her eyes not knowing how to tell her the unfortunate news. "I could never make a construct so complicated, but I know what this is. I will go to Daxom. The planet is still abandoned but they should have what I need to build the device." She nods and thanks him for his kindness as he flies into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Upon his arrival to Krypton's sister planet, Daxom, Abin-Sur begins scouring the globe for what he needs to build the device despite there being no reported cases of this machine actually working. It takes him weeks to gathered even the smallest of the parts until a faithful day when he is exploring the royal families castle he stumbles upon some documents showing that they made some advancements in exactly what he is trying to build as he reads over the documents a smile grows on his face. He begins tracking down their science building. Much to his joy he finds a completed alter version of the device he is trying to build. "Perhaps the Kryptonians and Daxamites aren't much different after all of course if they ever heard someone suggest such a thing it would be all out war."

He disconnects the contraption and uses his ring to put a field around it. With it secured he begins flying back to New Krypton.

Once he returns to New Krypton he gently sets the beaten and battered machine on the ground. "I couldn't bring the power source with me. You'll have to create your own." Lara nods and thanks him for what he has done for them.

New Krypton is rapidly becoming self sufficient as it's soul purpose is to survive and develop science. It only takes a few months before Lara is able to power the machine. She takes the strand of hair Jor-El gave her and inserts it into the machine. She begins typing away on the control console giving the device commands.

At this point it has been a year since Kryptons distraction. The few Kryptonians left have been distracting themselves with work. It takes Lara a good two months in order to synthesis a serum that would make her pregnant using Jor-El's DNA. The day it is finally ready she takes a deep breath and gently releases it as she plunges the syringe into her vein. Despite there being no success with this procedure she is willing to risk it all to fulfill her husband's dying wish. A tear trickles down her cheek as she is forced to think that if this doesn't work then she has failed the one request her husband made of her. Without hesitation she injects herself with the strange liquid then removes the needle. Just as it enters her bloodstream she hears the roar of thunder outside. She makes her way to a window and throws it open. The gentle kiss of the rain against her skin reminds her of the day Jor-El asked for her hand in marriage. He knew she enjoyed the sound of rain and that no other time would have been more perfect that under the night sky as the water danced all around them. While being distracted of old memories a bolt of lightning strikes her home and travels along the outside of her house to the generator to be stored as power. Normally this is not an issue but in their rush to build shelters the lightning transporter was stationed right near her window. As the power is being transferred it archs and strikes Lara. The lightning begins mixing with the serum giving it what it has always missing. The effect begins taking hold causing her to begin seizing. The automated systems immediately recognized her distress and her new version of kelex begins operating on her to keep her alive.

Three weeks later she begins waking up from the drug induced coma she had been put in. As she looks around she calls out Jor-El's name upon instinct then remembers he is gone. She picks up her file and begins reading over it. She had multiple procedures done to keep her alive but it seems the worst is behind her. She reaches down and touches her belly

remembering what she was doing when she was hit. She scrambles through her file but when she stops tears well up in her eyes. It shows that she was indeed successful.

Kelex hovers into the room and begins speaking. "Good morning ma'am it is nice to see you awake. You should really be more careful since you are with child." Lara interrupts it.

"Scan me now. Tell me who the father of my child is." She has not been with anyone since Jor-El but she wants there to be no doubt in her mind. Kelex does as it is told, and then relays its information to her.

"The father is unknown. The DNA does not match any of the citizens that are catalogued. Ma'am do you desire to know the sex of the child?" Lara is unable to speak as she is still in shock that she actually managed to have a second child by her husband. Kelex repeats his question. "Ma'am do you desire to know the sex of the child?" the androids question snaps her back into reality as she looks up at it.

"Yes, Yes tell me what it will be." Kelex does another scan and computes all its findings.

"The Child will be a Kryptonian female. Current scans show she will be completely healthy. Shall I continue scanning you?" Lara is over joyed that she is going to have a daughter but seeing as how everyone is still a little focused On making sure they can make it this up coming winter.

She turns to face Kelex. "Yes, keep your scans going until the moment she is born. I want to be notified immediately if anything changes." Kelex refuses to let her move from the bed until she recovers from the procedures that kept her alive.

As the months go by she takes extra special care not to over exert herself knowing that this is the one and only chance she has at giving her former husband a second child. At first when it is discovered she is pregnant she is treated as an outsider by the other Kryptonians. She is only welcomed back and trusted as one that follows tradition when they review kelex's data and find she is not lying. With the support of her fellow Kryptonians the pregnancy carries very little complications. At the beginning of, Summer two full years after Krypton was destroyed Lara goes into labor. It takes hour and no medication is given to her. By the end of it the midwife hands a weak Lara her new born daughter.

The midwife gives a small smile then begins speaking. "She's healthy at twenty inches and eight ounces Ma'am. What are you going to name her?"

In a moment of pure joy and pride she kisses her daughters forehead. "Her name? Only one name fits her. Val, my beautiful little girl. As is our custom you will have your father's name so all who see you will know you are the daughter of Jor-El." The midwife is glad to be there to see this historic moment. The first Kryptonian birth since the distraction of their planet.

The midwife takes the baby. "You must sleep and so does your daughter. I will watch over Val Jor-El until you wake."


End file.
